


【佐鸣】糖霜躯壳，甜蜜骸骨（洛丽塔au）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 2





	【佐鸣】糖霜躯壳，甜蜜骸骨（洛丽塔au）-小丸子冲锋号

【佐鸣】糖霜躯壳，甜蜜骸骨（洛丽塔au）-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


## [【佐鸣】糖霜躯壳，甜蜜骸骨（洛丽塔au）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_dc8d517)

**洛丽塔au，年下，收养，二十世纪。一篇完。慎。**

……不知道会不会又被屏

Light of my life,fire of my loins.My sin.My soul.

我生命之光，欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。

——《洛丽塔》

**糖霜躯壳，甜蜜骸骨**

——————————————————————————————

窗外有隐隐火车轰鸣。两道光从黑夜深处呼啸奔来，昏黄灯光下浮起震动的尘埃。

“害怕吗？”

佐助伸手把他发上沾的一片羽绒摘下来，漆黑的眼睛静静地看着他。

“唔、那、那讲故事？”金发男人有些紧张地翻柜上的书，“什、什么…和什么？”他懊恼地抓头发。

佐助把他手里的书一本一本抽回，“希斯克利夫，埃德蒙·唐泰斯，哈姆·雷特*。”——受难与复仇。他的声音极冷，具有孩童罕见的冷淡与沉静，皮肤极白，瞳色与发色极黑，睫毛像乌鸦尾羽眨动时遮下黑漆漆的一片影。那股不知从何而来的文雅与漠然不止让他远离人群，更使他别于同龄人的拥有与忍耐孤寂。（*：呼啸山庄/基督山伯爵/哈姆·雷特 主角名）

可漩涡鸣人只觉得他是只刚从巢里跌落的白鸽，新生的白羽下还有灰色的绒毛，像他小时候捡回的那只，蜷缩在他手里时暖融融、软绵绵，翅膀小小地贴伏在微鼓的腹侧，是这个世上最最可爱的孩子，不耐烦的模样也堪比十盎司黄金。他软着嗓子，满心满眼都是柔情，“这种书听上去就读不下去，看我买的童话么。”他叹着气从床底翻出新买的玩具，不明白这些小时候自己最迷恋的东西、现在孩子最追捧的玩意，怎么就遭这孩子厌了。“你总看起来不高兴。”他想小孩子往往快乐，不快乐则大声嚎哭。初次成为一个孩子的父亲令他手足无措，几乎每时每刻都感到沮丧，又在永远的下一秒找回讨好孩子的热情。

“我只想要你感到快乐。”

“我不能给自己或是别人提供那种日常生活中普通的快乐。这种快乐对我来说毫无意义，我也不能围绕它来安排自己的生活。*”（*：米歇尔·福柯）

全世界最可爱的孩子耐心解释。

漩涡鸣人努力地理解这句话，脑中已浮现出这孩子日后变成一个戴厚瓶底眼镜，穿旧西装的老学究模样，或者更糟——一个满口高深理论的罪犯。他倒抽一口气。不能这样下去！他做出明天偷偷把这些书扔去焚烧炉的决定。

“这里，”佐助轻啧了一声。他腿上的书码得棱角一致，最上一本摊开。他把手移到一行字上，轻点了点，“这里写的。”

“哦、哦，”他决心把烧书写在日程表第一项上。

“鸣人，”两年以来他仍只叫名字。他用手指点着那行字，上半身凑到他跟前，眼神语气认认真真，“我读你的漫画并不会快乐。”

鸣人的表情写着，他基本只读一句话的字面意思。

“不准扔掉或者销毁我的书，”佐助只好补充。

鸣人很不服气。他想自己一步一步地按育儿书上的步骤行动，奉四十岁家庭妇女的繁杂经验为上帝指示，却往往在迈出半步，甚至只动了提起脚的念头时，就被这孩子毫不留情地打击销毁。直到现在与其他拥有孩子的人交谈，也只能听他们如何抱怨睡前孩子的难缠，其后虚张声势地夸耀自己的佐助实在是全世界最乖巧的孩子。——他拿自己曾经的期盼作参考，认定睡前由家长讲故事是双方一天中最值得期待的惯例。——佐助毫不留情地扔掉了这个惯例，在一起听了鬼怪故事的夜晚反而叹息着去他的卧室给予陪伴。

“这里很不错。”

“哪里不错了，连打地铺的地方都没有，”鸣人提起这件事时显得沮丧，“我们本可以住更舒服的地方。”

“很小……像在荒野上点起孤灯……隔离外界的房间……没有他人……沿着公路一直行驶、更替，只要愿意没有人能找到踪迹……如能持续……不是很好？”

鸣人摇摇头，“你喜欢就好。回来我们要预订至少有浴缸和两张床的旅店。”

“……你总是愚钝至此，”佐助转向另一侧，听上去有些不高兴。

鸣人迷茫又沮丧地皱了皱眉，“我又做了什么啦？”他努力回想晚饭以前的事情。

“没什么，”他开始把鸣人往行李那边推，“回来的时候要去游泳吧。你不是要试泳裤？”

“在这里？”鸣人望着四周，感觉自己伸开手脚就能把房间全部占满。他艰难地翻出泳裤。“那我去厕所。”

“之前我就想问，”佐助倚在床头，冷淡地看了他一眼，“你有阿拉伯血统？”

鸣人莫名其妙：“当然没有。为什么这么问？”

“你和他们就差一块白布缠头。”

鸣人纳闷地想了想，“又在说奇怪的话，”他想这大概又是一个不满，便不放在心上，“我还要一下哦。”他把门关上。

这个宾馆的设备极差，厕所只能勉强装进一个人，当里头还挂了一套滴水的小孩外出服时更是难以施展开手脚。佐助能清楚地听见里头碰掉洗手台上东西的声音和低低的痛呼。“鸣人，”他敲了敲门。

声响停滞了一刻，“等、等下！”更大的碰撞声传来。他几乎能透过门看见里头的画面——一个只穿着泳裤的高大男人慌慌张张地在狭小的洗手间里捡拾东西，又在起身的同时撞落更多。光从声音上分辨，他几乎想不出有什么比换泳裤更危险的事情。“我进来了，”说话的同时，他已经拉开了木门。——情况甚至更糟：鸣人拎着只穿到一半的泳裤怔愣地与他对视。

“佐、佐助！”他回过神惊慌失措地夺了只水瓢遮住自己，另一只手在空中拼命划出线，“孩童禁止、禁止哦！”

“怎么？”佐助上前一步，往男人的腰腹以下瞥了一眼，“拿不出手？”

“佐助啊！！”鸣人难以置信地面对世界上最可爱的孩子的这类玩笑。

“不是没有人见过吧，”佐助沉静的眼神依旧，“你已经三十了，大部分都已经明白与见识过。一定有人见过。”

“可你还远远不到见识成年人身体的时候啦，”他像驱赶一只动物似的招手，“快出去快出去，我就好了！”

“我也不算儿童了。”

“说什么自大的话……毛还没长齐的臭小鬼！”

佐助半遮下眼帘，突然伸手在他侧腰靠后戳了戳：“嘶——”。他被痛呼声取悦。“好了，”他静静地忍耐了会儿鸣人冗长的说教，“你快点。”他如开始时没有目的地转身离开。

鸣人过了许久才出来，重重倒在他身旁，带着几分报复的意思看因他的动作而被床垫弹起的佐助。

佐助对他幼稚的报复毫无理会的意思，“衣服合适吗？”他爬回床上。

“还好啦，”鸣人不知多少回地又嘟囔起来，“下次不要在我换衣服的时候突然过来了啊。”他按了按腰侧那块青紫，觉得自己这份罪实在遭得毫无道理。

佐助沉默不语，在鸣人试图说出更多以前不容分说地按着他的肩膀，半起身拉下壁灯的吊线：“睡了。”他干脆利落。

“哦……”鸣人有些愤愤地闭上眼睛。他一贯入睡极快，不消几分钟却已全然忘了满腔的不满，发出小猫般轻微的细喘。

“鸣人，”黑暗里，他凑到鸣人跟前，轻唤了一声。深邃黢黑的眼睛往往给人带来压力。现在他正属意纳鸣人入这片压力领域里——来者浑然不自知。佐助沉默地注视，直到细小的呼吸声稳定地响起在耳边。“不要再往前了，”他说。

“唔？”鸣人有些茫然地睁开了半只眼睛，抱着被子又往床边缩了缩，6英尺的成年男人身体蜷缩在一块小小的领地，显得委屈地尽力讨好领地的主人。——他又要睡去了。

“再往前的话……”佐助几不可闻地低声道，“就是深渊了。”

鸣人因为细微的动静恍惚地站在了梦的边缘，他往前靠了靠，在佐助头顶印下一个吻，“别怕，”他模模糊糊地安慰。

“……”他扯住男人睡衣的衣摆。

鸣人清醒了几分，终于笑了起来，苦恼烟消云消，之前满肚子臌胀的挫败与困惑被松开了口子。现在他的孩子又成了黄金与宝石铸造的加冕王冠——珍贵无比，独一无二——他熟悉这个暗示，仰头在孩子的脸颊上留下另一个吻：“晚安，佐助。”

“晚安。”

佐助轻轻告别。

夜晚往往安静。人们总需要安静的空间才能平静，但完全缺乏声音反而导致焦躁。“你会是个好父亲。”久久的沉默。佐助低声说道。“但——”

像冬季的雪天，七月的黑夜彻底安静下来。

“最近我总是睡不好。”

“失眠？以你的性格真难得。”

“唔……”鸣人困扰地想了想，“我总梦见被什么压得喘不过气。”

“……你还和那孩子睡在一起？”

“哎呀，”他摆手，“这些天总下雷雨么，他说一个人会害怕——总之是这个意思。”

“那孩子说这种话？你恐怕解读过头了。还记得你从这里带走他时发过什么誓——”

“我说，”鸣人无奈地晃了晃头，“在你心里我到底不堪到什么地步了呀？”他伸出手指挨个往下掰，“我没有精神病史，不是变态，不愿成为罪犯，对上帝的信仰坚定，只想有个孩子。”他耸肩，“一个十四岁的孩子还能是什么？他是孩子，我只把他当孩子，孩子只要做孩子的事情——玩耍、胡闹、开心……我没有更多要求。……什么？”他顺着办公桌后男人的视线往后望去，“佐助！”他咧开嘴，“和其他孩子玩得开心吗？”

佐助静静地站在门口，垂下的额发遮住半边眉眼。他一言不发，转身往外走去。

“佐助！”鸣人几步追上去，经过大厅时，他微笑起来，“说起来我就是在这里第一次见到你的。已经两年了啊，”他露出怀念的神情，“孩子们都聚在一起玩，只有你总是一个人坐在窗前，”他低头看向佐助调侃，“满脸什么都不在乎的臭屁表情。哈！现在也是。”

“那时候就应该已经有人和你说过，”佐助看了他一眼，“选年纪小的孩子更好。选懂英语的本国人更好。”

“这个……有没有呢？”鸣人摸着后脑勺笨拙地试图糊弄过去。

“选年纪小的孩子更好哦，”院长在他过来的时候说，“年纪大些的孩子大多已经有了自己对家人的一套标准，或者对被收养产生了抵触、恐惧。小孩子更容易与新家人亲近。”

“那大孩子不就糟糕了吗？年纪只会不停增长。”

“——如果他们不漂亮、不听话，也不乖巧，或许如此。反之，你听说过那种事情：慈善家、富人、名流、诗人。孩童被奉为缪斯，罪恶却滋生灵感。”

鸣人睁大眼睛：“我假设并非我想象的那种场景。”

“如果你往犯罪的角度想——正是如此，或许更糟。即使正规的福利院也无法完全避免，”院长道，“在这里我们给予食物、住所、保护，但在此以外，都不再是安全的避风港。”

“……那他呢？”鸣人示意角落里的一个孩子，他数着那些词，“……漂亮，安静，年纪看起来也不算合适。”

院长摇摇头，“如你所说，正是受欢迎的类型。”

“那为什么还在这里？”

“谁知道，也有信用极高的几家来问过。关键在于，本人的意志。再者他来的时间还不算长。”

“应该是日本人。大约12岁。没有懂英语的迹象。也不爱说话。只知道叫宇智波，不清楚是名字还是姓氏——这里没有对日语在行的人。我们猜他也许是偷渡过来的。这几年从海的对岸躲在船上箱子里过来的孩子有不少。也或许是一个做淘金梦的家庭在认清现实后权衡之下的抛弃。怎么？想选他？”

“可以吗？”

“坦白而言，你，加上继承来的小公司，只堪堪进入成功人士之列，但鉴于这么多年以来你从未停过的捐赠……是的，在你这一方，你可以尽情选择。当然，被那孩子拒绝——这也理所当然，你还可以选择其他愿意和你走的孩子——我指所有孩子。你自己或许还不明白，你可是这里最受欢迎的大人了。”

“不过，为什么是他呢？”

“……之前我在外面停车的时候，”他踌躇地顿了顿，“看到他坐在窗前看着我——当然也可能只是看我身后的一棵树，一只鸟什么的。但如果他是在看我——”

“怎么？”

“他的眼睛……”

“嗯？”

“他看我的眼睛的模样，让我觉得不带他走将追悔莫及。”

“那就是他？”

“唔……”

“所以呀，要他，还是别人？”

鸣人这才把视线移过来，苦恼地揉了揉头发，“先问问他吧，说不准那孩子也不愿意和我走呢。”

“你最好一直这么想，”院长耸了耸肩，带他进入大厅，“宇智波，”他冲角落里的孩子招了招手。

那孩子只把头转了过来，颜色极深的眼睛安静地看他身后正被一群孩子蜂拥住的男人。鸣人过了会儿才从孩子里逃出来，匆忙理了理被弄皱的西服下摆，“你、你好呀，”他用日语招呼。他有些莫名紧张，但也因已经认定自己不会是这孩子喜欢的类型，而并不在意迎接的冷漠。

他望了望窗外，“在看雪？”他半蹲在孩子面前，因再度使用起这种语言而露出怀念的笑容。“想去外面看看吗？”他说得缓慢而温和，即使得不到回应也依然耐心微笑。他想即使是安静的孩子也大多喜欢浪漫、孩子气的说法。他伸出手，往上摊开，“这大概是这个城市今年的最后一场雪了，在春天来临之前，要和它们告别吗？”时间停滞了良久，沉默的孩子缓缓伸手搭在他的掌心。

一个始料未及的惊喜。他加深了笑容，匆匆摘下围巾，把孩子裹了一圈又一圈。他牵起孩子冰凉的手，完全包裹在自己手掌里，“你愿意、”他紧张起来，“愿意和我一起走吗？”他的眼睛很大，金色的睫毛密集且尾端上翘，透亮的蓝色眼眸盈满眼眶，乍看上去就像整个眼睛都是一汪蓝色——三四岁的白人小孩倒是常出现这样的时刻。真的已经上三十了吗？常有初次见面的人问。连体温也总高得和脸颊胖鼓鼓的婴幼儿一样。

他看起来极擅长应对他人的冷淡——坚持或纠缠，“你叫什么名字？宇智波是姓吧，名字呢？我可以直接叫你的名字吗？”

“……佐助。”

“佐助。宇智波佐助。好听的名字，”鸣人笑道，“也很可爱。”

“……”

“我叫漩涡鸣人。不习惯其他叫法的话，鸣人就可以。”

他依旧不说话，却始终未抽回自己的手。

应有的手续结束后，他们离开时，大厅里为了讨人喜欢而拼命欢笑、玩耍的孩子都挤到了窗户后头，睁大了眼睛看他们。

“看来你很受欢迎嘛，”鸣人朝他们笑着挥手。

“那是……为了确认我是否真的离开。以及被再度留下的仇恨，”坐在副驾驶座上的孩子说了第一个长句，“和嫉妒。”

他看了鸣人一眼，“而你正是广受欢迎的类型。”

鸣人愣了愣，凑过来给他系安全带时笑了几声，“你这孩子，不要这么悲观么。他们一定很喜欢你，正为了你而开心着。我能感觉到哦。”

佐助只安静地看了他一眼，不置可否。

一栋两层的小别墅，外墙刷了明亮颜色，经过草坪间石子路，到白色门前，“钥匙在这里，”鸣人搬开波斯菊盆栽，摘下“纯真并永远快乐*”的果实*，亲手放在佐助手中——后者紧紧抓握。房子里的家具、装饰大多拥有细致木条，柔软浅色的布料，松软的垫子随处可见，用当下流行的居室装修风格来说：一个已不再流行的“女式”设计，除去尚未被女仆收拾好的杂物，甜蜜得像小女孩的玩具房。（*：波斯菊花语/指钥匙）

设计者的享乐主义随处可见。房顶有一条本意方便给烟囱灭火的小道，位于阁楼外，一处窄小雨达下放置了躺椅、圆桌和望远镜，“夏天在这里可以看星星。”往下望是一处娇小花园，两棵花叶凋零的四照花树之间搭了一架漂亮的白漆木秋千，“夏天花朵盛开的时候，树上会开满白色的小花，把叶子也全部遮盖，届时这两棵树会像云层盛着阳光般承载风与秋千。”“偶尔可以试试住的阁楼。”“人超好的露西阿姨的房间。”“超大的书房。”“神秘的地下室，”鸣人献宝似的打开门，冲里头堆满玩具的房间满怀自豪地炫耀。“当然，重头是你的房间，”他抱着一堆哐当响的玩具盒走上二楼。“浅黄、你喜欢黄色？我问了不少导购的女性，”他示意墙壁的颜色。及浅色纱质窗帘，白色书桌，蓝白相间的衣柜——内里有数套孩子冬季的外出服和睡衣——尽是些毛绒绒，上头绣着动物的幼稚园风格。佐助瞟了一眼——都是青蛙。

他把橘色的非洲菊搬到房间外的阳台上，退回房间看了看，“只要我睡醒的第一眼就见到这样的花，一整天都会十分开心。”他满意地笑了笑，又把一些东西陆陆续续搬了进来摆弄，忙忙碌碌，像只花蕊上把尾部翘得高高不停摇动的新任工蜂。

“旁边的房间是什么？”佐助站在阳台上。

“啊，是我的房间，”他从玻璃门里钻出一个脑袋，示意一整个相连的弧形阳台，“从旁边的门进去就是我睡的地方。没有装锁。随时都可以过来哦。”

佐助不再说话。他注意到与其毗邻的自己房间的门上装着只有内部才能打开的锁。——尽管从外表上难以看出，实则却是个意外细心的男人。

“早点吃饭休息吧，”他亲昵地揉了揉佐助的头发，“下周我会带你去看学校。如果因为语言不通感到不好受，请家庭教师也没问题。”

“这里的孩子对不懂英语的外国人很宽容？”

“是吧……我会陪你去看的，”鸣人被他说得忧心起来，“真是那样，就请家庭教师。”

“你工作很忙？”

“也不算啦。”

“只练习英语也要专门的教师？”

“这个么，”鸣人想了想，“那就先和我练习吧，”他很快又笑起来，“虽然效果可能很糟糕……我每天早点回家。”

“说来佐助还真是个十分乖巧的孩子。”

“……哪里？”

“之前院长说孩子刚到领养家庭的时候大多会试探一下新的家人之类的，哎呀，我还超担心了一番，”他来回打量房间，“我没有做什么讨厌的事情吧？”

“你希望我如此？”

“也不是……就是那个，希望你能喜欢上这里，一开始可能不适应，但如果能渐渐地能把这里当做家，把我当做家人就最好了。”

“……我也会试探，”佐助眼神沉静，“但其结果也不会有改变。”

“不管怎样——”

“你已经是我家的孩子了，”鸣人灿烂地笑起来，“就是这么一回事。”

他半梦半醒地睁开眼睛，就看见他家的孩子静静站在他床边的剪影。“天！”他惊跳着坐起来，过了会儿才辨认出不速之客。“佐助，”他松了口气，“怎么了？认床？”他拍了拍自己松软的枕头，移开一大块地方，“来吧来吧。”

佐助默不作声地爬上来。

“哇好冷！那边的被子太薄了吗？毯子算厚吗？枕头高不高？明天要不要去买抱枕？”黑暗里尽是这个男人的大呼小叫。他躺在已经被他人的体温烘得暖融融的被子里，安静等待，男人凑过来握住他冰冷的双手。“好了，”鸣人满足地给自己蠕动出一个舒服的姿势，又安安稳稳地闭上眼睛。

“晚安，佐助。”

他几乎说完就陷入了梦乡。

过了会儿，“为什么要收养？”夜色里轻声的询问响起，“对于你来说，一个出生高贵的妻子，流淌自己血脉的孩子——拥有这些轻而易举。”

“这个嘛……”鸣人努力睁开眼睛，声音有些沙哑地嘟哝了些什么。

“你喜欢男人？”

鸣人把自己呛个正着，“怎、怎么可能！”他的脸微微泛红，用力摇头，“总不能和不喜欢的人结婚吧。”他摆明了信奉婚姻神圣那套说法，“这样两个人都不会快乐，孩子也一样。”

“那为什么要领养孩子？”佐助歪了歪头。罕见的稚气举动始一出现，就成了鸣人的阿基里斯之踵*，厄里斯的苹果*。（*：希腊神话英雄阿基里斯唯一的弱点/争吵、冲突之神，其金苹果的归属最终引发了特洛伊战争。）

“就是，”他挠了挠鼻子，“我的同龄人大多都有了孩子。还有很多事情……太久了……说到底，是希望家里有个自己以外的家人。”他朝佐助温和微笑，眉眼、唇角、脸上写着自己正属意他成为“那个人”。“当然，看到被胡乱丢弃或者受到折磨的孩子也是原因之一。”

“你真是个奇怪的人。”

“诶——为什么啦？”

“善良。蠢笨。绅士。但奇怪。”

“蠢…？！！为什——”

“晚安，鸣人。”

“鸣人啊……”鸣人轻轻嘀咕了句，但还是语气柔和，“晚安，佐助。”

夜晚在睡梦中往往转瞬而逝，当清醒时却漫长得像是没有尽头。他一夜未眠，直至清晨和煦的日光照耀进来，从他的发梢逐渐偏移到男人的眼睛上。

“早安，”男人语气朦胧地说道，在睁开眼睛的时候满怀喜悦地指向理应自己每天都能看见的画面——飘雪与云层交织流动，缱绻缠绕，阳光从云层中挤出缝隙，在非洲菊上投下细直的光柱，“就好像是我的花漂亮到把太阳都吸引了过来，”他满怀自豪地夸耀，“漂亮吧？”他微笑，“心情有变好吗？”

佐助沉默了会儿，突然扭过头，“……早安，”他别别扭扭。

“噢！早安！”

“啊！那个试探！”鸣人敲了敲手掌，“一直都忘了问。到底是什么来着？”

“不记得，”佐助十分冷静，“两年了。亏你现在才问。”

“你不是在笑我笨吧？”

“……”

“不要转头！我就知道！我就知道！”

“走了，”佐助的眼中闪过笑意，“今天不是要教我游泳？”

“已经拿到东西了？”

“嗯。”

“是什么？”

“报纸，”佐助走在前方，光将影在走廊里拉长一柄尖刀，他每一步都踏着秘密，“两年前的一张报纸。”

“让我看看……”鸣人歪着身子看被卷起的文字，“圣诞庆祝会……大规模杀手在逃……甘蓝的烹饪方法……有什么特别的事情吗？”

佐助的脸被烈阳与黑影划开斜线，他伸手遮住眼睛，“什么也没有。”

“为什么过了这么久才来拿？很可能被弄丢的啦。”

“原本……弄丢也没有关系。但改变的契机往往难以预料。”

“又说奇怪的话。”

夏日一季都是水。艳阳、蓝空、红屋顶、波光粼粼，汗水和肉体。“来，”他的身体在阳光下闪闪发亮，伸出的手掌泛着绯红，其上掌纹清晰、指尖微微透明，他想象得出那只手的温度——凝聚夏日阳光，仿佛陨石般坠落到地球表面擦出火焰。湖面的水光潋滟投射在茸茸的金发上，他的眼睛比身后的晴空更为湛蓝清澈，“我会一直抱着你，不会松手。我保证。”

水的摇动。相共、交换的体温。一处热源，一湖温凉。

“现在试试浮起来？牵着我的手。”

他摇头。

“虽然这样也好啦。不过就不好玩了。”

鸣人抱着孩子，水波在锁骨处荡漾，有细光在光裸的身体上追逐游戏。“现在还踩不到底吧？”他的脸上出现苦闷的表情，显出些稚气，“也好。我超级不喜欢来湖里的。总感觉踩着了软绵绵的东西，于是想起蛤蟆的身体。”

“……迟早会到你踩不到底的时候。”

“诶？湖的深度吗？”

“我的高度。”

“噗，”鸣人失笑，紧贴的肚子微微一阵颤抖，“连牛奶也不喝，超级挑食，你绝对不会比我高啦。”

“你也见过了。芭蕾舞团的那人。现在很高了。”

“啊，《胡桃夹子》的那个？以前确实是小个子。……不过你难得注意什么人。哟~你喜欢那孩子？她很可爱嘛。”

“我喜欢。我喜欢什么都不懂的人。一边渴望我喜欢、爱慕、狂热、炽烈，却又一边要求我恪守界限绝不逾越的人。把我放在心上，但不放在眼里的人——我就喜欢这样的人。”

“太复杂啦！再说这样的人听上去一点魅力也没有。”

他沉默半晌，突然往上攀爬，爬上两根树枝，超过树顶。“——看不见了！快下去！”他收紧手臂，在他人视线以外露出野狼般凶狠的表情，语气却依然平静。

“听到吗？”

风静止。树林因此沉寂。人声罕有。鸟偶尔经过，如疾箭自树梢划破天空。

“什么？”

“我的心跳声。”

“……在超快地跳动。怎么了？害怕水？那先上去会儿吧？”

他微起身，沿树干划下，注意到平行视野中两瓣微厚而柔软的唇。他想，水为什么往往在滴落同时，又像藤蔓般必须依靠一处凭藉来缓缓下滑、蔓延，缺乏温度，却烧得人眼睛胀痛，只能移开视线。

想象这是爱丽丝的梦境*。喝下使人缩小的水。人迹罕见的湖广阔如海。水草生长如水下森林。成年的人类身体变成无尽的土壤，大概用一年也走不完的“他”。无论做什么都将不被察觉，因而也不会改变的眼神。——他想象一个落在肌肤上清冷的吻。（*：指《爱丽丝梦游仙境》）

“……啊。先上去吧。”他闭了闭眼睛，从兔子洞里爬出。

“比任何昂贵毛巾更好的，是大自然的阳光！”鸣人大大张开双臂，径直扑倒在草地的餐布上，笑盈盈地向他宣扬自己的“老太太理论”。“快来快来！”鸣人拍旁边的空地，蓝色的瞳孔里藏着他自己：一个少年。多年以来从未成长。留存起一份纯真。

“地方被占满了，”佐助面无表情，“你胖了。”

“瞎说！这都是肌肉！肌肉！”鸣人愤慨地比出肱二头肌，不情不愿地翻过一圈。抱怨者却上前一步，扑在他身上。鸣人下意识地接住他，只觉得自己的哪个内脏可能要在重压下从口里被挤出来了。“臭小子……”他艰难地呻吟。

“不要松手，”后者还如此命令。

“真是爱撒娇的小鬼，”鸣人抱怨，扭过去的脸上正写着现在不知道有多开心。佐助训诫地看了他一眼，又转移视线，双手与表情相反地牢牢把握。

“……就像蜂蜜一样炙热。”

“哪有炙热的蜂蜜啦？蜂蜜也不用放到火上烤呀。”

“温火往往难以察觉。动物也都在不知情地寻找陷阱里的果子，做出选择——不吃也许会被饿死，吃了则被猎人捕获。”

“又在说奇怪的话，”鸣人按住他的肩膀，握拳在他发旋上用力揉了揉。这孩子有时候会说一些比大人还要成熟、古怪，或是拥有熟练浪漫的话。他把这归因于孩童的早熟——且大半源于对不知来源的不健康信息的错误模仿。佐助用不高兴的表情忍受着他的冒犯，只用一只手抓住鸣人精瘦的侧腰。

“你昨晚吃了糖果吗？我的唇齿间，都是糖霜的味道。”

“和我吃糖有什么关系啦，臭小鬼！是你自己偷吃了糖吧！”

“无法定义为偷吃。”

“还在狡辩！我绝对要把你的糖都锁起来，”他眯起眼睛，努力猜测那些违背规矩的“罪恶甜蜜”藏在哪里——沙发的缝隙，抱枕的内里，没穿过的袜子，不许翻看的书包——他自己反倒有一大把经验可谈。

“错了。”

“什么？”

“错了。”

佐助顶着一头被揉得乱糟糟的黑发看他，脸的两颊因认真而微微鼓起，说话时开阖的唇瓣极红，像鸣人小时候心心念念，要藏在枕头下才睡得着的糖渍桑葚，一堆其貌不扬的小果子拥拥挤挤地在玻璃罐里叫板圣诞老人的红色尖帽。

“是我要把我的糖锁起来。把我的姜饼小人关在铁盒里，每天用糖霜饲养，用蜂蜜浸泡，每天放在口袋里，去哪里都带上他，时时刻刻都藏在自己的视野里。直到——”

“……‘他’？直到什么？”

“吃掉他的那一天。”

“……唔？”

“到那时我会说的。”

“诶，像再见，永别之类的？”

“‘晚安’。是‘晚安’哦。”

鸣人愣了愣，很快笑起来，“你这孩子，”他长舒一口气，高高兴兴，“还是有可爱的时候嘛。”

“院长说10月会过来，今年你生日也只请那些人？”

“嗯，佐助有想要邀请的孩子吗？学校里的同学？街区的玩伴？这次你生日也没邀请朋友。”

佐助走上楼梯，一人仰头望他，“真的？真的真的不叫朋友过来？也不准我邀请小朋友？我说啊，佐助，一个人呢，如果要每天过得很开心，就一定要和别人多接触，让朋友的友爱给予自己哇——”佐助把肩上的毛巾扔到他脸上。

“嗯，”他站定，平静而冷淡，“我没有朋友。”

鸣人张着嘴愣了半天，他摸了摸后脑勺，“理由太强大了，连反驳都想不出了……我说啊！”他回过神，三步作一步追上去，“拥有朋友是很重要的人际关系，你——”

“不需要，”佐助毫无动容之色，“想和一个外貌大不相同的外国人做朋友的人也没有吧。”

“那是因为他们还不知道你有多么好！”鸣人立马反驳，如以往一样听不得半句诋毁佐助的话语——即使来自受害者本人。

“虽然你总是很冷淡的模样，但我觉得你其实是一个再简单不过的孩子。不喜欢一个人就明确地表明，喜欢一个人则付出所有，直到把对方惯坏也不停止。喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，爱要浓烈到极致，不爱绝不留下半分侥幸。所以，”鸣人露出灿烂的笑，难以置信这个年纪的男人竟会有一双这样的眼睛，这样的笑容——好像他还是个期待圣诞礼物的孩子，连听到一个词都会眼睛亮起，“能被你喜欢的人不就超——幸运了么？”

“而且我也不觉得你不喜欢我，”他伸手弹了下小孩额头，“所以不高兴的话，找我吵架、打架也没有关系，情绪么，都是发泄掉就结束了。一直忍耐下去，就会像被不停打气的气球，总有一天会承受不住地爆炸的。”

他笑了起来，“这样说来，我倒是担心你以后被什么大姐姐玩弄了。”说完就突然张大了嘴，意识到了严重性，“要真有、真有这样的事……受到伤害也可以回到这里来。不管什么时候，什么事情都没有关系。不过么，还好还好，”他自己排解烦恼，“还是很久以后的事。”

佐助看着他不说话。他皮肤上血色极少，因而也愈发显得精致冷淡，像极他来的那个国家里流行的瓷制玩偶。“你觉得你很了解我吗？”他轻声道，但听上去并非诘问，“你觉得……”他缓缓伸手，一把抓住鸣人手腕，“我会不停、不停给出全部，却什么回报也不要吗？”他看着鸣人一字一句，“我给了多少就想得到多少，付出全部就要求得到全部。所以——”

“好啦好啦，”鸣人拍了拍他，熟稔地安抚起所谓青春期的不服输，“所以你不会被大姐姐玩弄对不对——我只是开玩笑。”

“表情太可怕了！笑一笑，笑一笑，”他捏着佐助的两边脸扯出一个生硬的笑容，并同时给予甜度更高的回应，“看见你的笑容还不喜欢你的人，绝对全世界哪里都找不到的啦！”

“没有撒谎？”他声音极轻。

鸣人马上比出发誓的手势，“百分百诚实。”

“……”佐助沉默片刻，接着缓缓展露一个奇景——因罕见而珍贵，因美丽而难以忘怀，因稍纵即逝而像极一种花的开落。他想表情是否会展现，笑容是否会揭发，眼神是否会暴露——一个人如何长久地暗恋，如何苦痛地忍耐，又给予自己的情人如何的笑靥。

“晚安。”

鸣人张着嘴呆愣了半晌，直到另一人早已离开此处，还未回神。

“他那样对你，而你竟抱着这样的心思！”

“非正常，畸恋，不会有结果！”

“我一定要告诉他！”

佐助直起身，依然背对来者。沙发上在生日宴上被灌得烂醉的男人发出不满的嘟哝。

“怎么？”他走出房间，背倚房门，眼神沉暗而勾出讽刺的嘴角，“只是一个吻而已。对任何人都没有损害。”

指责者穿着绒皮马甲，与以往形象截然不同，握着酒杯的手正震颤不已，“那是、那只是青春期的错误投射！你可以喜欢男人，但——”

“但我不可以喜欢我的养父？”佐助抬手捂住右眼，像是控制不住似的大笑了几声，“因为这是错误的？因为你接受不了，就不是真的感情？”他步步紧逼，“喜欢由谁决定？情人由谁定义？你吗？”他嘲讽一笑。

“定义他——”

他只说半句，就自行继续：

“他一定高大、俊朗。一定粗心、温柔。善于交际，建立稳固的信赖关系。他一定优秀。法语、马术、射击、游泳、棒球，在自己的领域爬上尖峰，足以于峭壁之上俯瞰。也许曾经也是如此，也许不是，但也无需在意——过去决定现在，而现在孕育未来。他的手掌定要宽大温暖，皮肤光滑炽热，怀抱坚定。他还需始终如一。只为一个人哭泣，只对一个人露出脆弱神情。”

他拿过酒杯，作势举杯，对院长微笑：

“他定要如此。”

院长挥手打落酒杯，不可置信，“你想不出会有什么后果？”

“是，你无亲无故，年幼就独自流落海外，可怜，不幸，令人同情，”他每说一个词就见后者的表情愈冷，他顿了顿，长叹一口气，“我没有欺负小孩的意思，但我认识他比认识你更久，了解他比了解你更多，即使是孩子，我也不能轻易接受你诸多隐瞒后藏在我朋友身边的理由。”

“我需要一个身份，一段生活。”

“于是你选择了他。”

佐助抿了抿唇，唇线变得锋利。

“他选择了我。”

他在男人辩驳前冷笑一声，“你现在此般傲慢地指责我又是为了什么？我小小的、未被察觉，亦不会让他知晓的感情？你的管辖范围未必太大。这是我和他，这个家庭的事情。不需要你的意见，无所谓他人如何评说。”

“我不知道你的来历，没有人知道，”院长言辞严厉，“所有孤儿，在哪里出生，过去家庭如何，学过什么，性情如何，就算自己不说，也多少找得到痕迹。所有人中只有你。你突兀出现在我们面前。没有过去，没有背景，除名字以外没有任何回溯的依凭，我甚至无法确认你没有包藏祸心。”

“没有过去的人想要现在和将来又有什么问题？”他咬紧牙关，“喜欢但不说出口会有什么损害？希望痛苦能被感同身受又有什么不对？”

“为什么我非得被你诘问不可？”他的眼眶染上愤怒的红，只有在此时才展露这个年龄惯有的执拗，“我喜欢的人是他，需要的人是他！一切不需要你来参与，决不允许被你撕裂！”

院长收声，眼神复杂地看他半晌。

“你不该再和他一起。”

男人转身离去，如此想：孩子能坚持多久，孩子能做什么，连想法也可以被轻易左右。于这个社会普遍状况，难道孩子还能拥有自由？人生还可以自己摆布？

他握紧拳。

于言语，善辩者总易取得胜利，于胜负，再如何巧辩宣言也不敢真正对他宣之于口。

变态。同性。背德。乱(伦。一个个词压下，他几乎成了空壳——内里已成肉糜。甚至难以面对自己。

不可能获胜，不可能以喜剧结尾，除彻彻底底的悲剧绝无他路可走。

但即使道歉也无法改变——他选择了他，他爱上了他。难道时间还能倒流？结局还能更改？他还能把自己的记忆与感情抛弃忘却？

他把鸣人拖进浴室，抱住喷头下醉醺醺、跌坐在地上的男人。他从后头抱住那截潮湿、光裸的脊背。

“鸣人，”他把轻唤死死地压在喉咙里，声音极低地暴露出小小一个端倪，“鸣人……”

窗外雷声轰鸣，白光撕裂天幕，大雨倾盆，深夜的喧嚣被雨声笼盖。小小的房间里，一盏昏黄的壁灯摇曳光芒。在短短的时间，他把世界缩小在一个狭窄的空间里，把世界仅囊括在一具再渺小不过的人类身体里。

他依然想得到他所付出的东西理应得到的回报。但得不到也没有办法。他远没有自己口头所说的那样强势、冷漠与不甘。他与他的距离太近，却相离太远。地位。年龄。性别。身份。无尽的沟堑横亘在前。他只能等待。独自定义自己的爱人，定义自己的爱。他的爱是一段再安静不过的忍耐。

一旦听任发展，他想，只将以悲剧终结。

他穿着黑色的吸烟装，点燃烟头，放入唇间，漫不经心地偶尔吸上一口，多半只叼在嘴间不正经地玩耍——舌尖，牙齿，双唇，一张嘴值得说出的魅力之处被区区一只烟翻弄个遍。

“电话，”佐助站了会儿才敲门。

“多谢，”他反射性地露出笑容，烟身滚落至线条漂亮的手指间——若不刻意观察，则会以“丑陋、短粗、刻满痕迹”的错误想象匆匆错过这个小小的惊喜。

他一手插在口袋里擦过佐助身侧。难得尝试、并不热衷的爱好在擦身而过的时刻被摩擦着手指抢去。

“先放我这里，”佐助捏着烟身，不动声色。

鸣人不甚在意地耸了耸肩，“不要尝试哦。小孩子可会被大人的不良嗜好呛着的。”他心想着坏主意，而满脸期待笑话的得意。

佐助静静感受气息走远，默不作声地把令他遭受嘲笑的罪因放进嘴里。缺乏呼吸的任何动作乃至征兆，他把包裹烟丝以外的部分放在嘴里，舌尖抵在过滤嘴之上。

湿迹因此扩大。

他耐心吸吮，沉默看烟雾飘散。

“或许你该试着让他一个人睡。”

“为什么？他好不容易才接受我。——啊，我绝对、绝对不会做那种事的！”

“现在……并非你的原因。……以佐助的年纪或许已经不再需要睡觉时的陪伴了。”

“唔……”鸣人认真想了想，过了会儿低头微笑，“我啊，小时候总喜欢捡流浪的动物回家。有一次是一只白色的小奶猫，”他按着话筒侧了侧头，“我们都知道猫大多不亲近人。”

“可这只猫却一定要按着我的手才睡得着，要这样才会发出细细的、平稳的声音。父亲告诉我，这是因为它害怕被再次抛弃的缘故。所以在它死去前的很多年，我们都一直保持这个习惯。啊，最后都被娇养成傲慢的小公主了，成天使唤我这个忠实、笨重的女仆，”他被回忆逗得发笑，“所以在他需要的时候我就陪陪他么，到佐助已经不再感到孤独的时候，就会停止了。这是当然的事情。”

“再说了，”鸣人语气古怪，“为什么你总是想到那种事情上去？我喜欢女人，”他用手在空中自行比划葫芦的形状，“是前凸——唔，也随便啦，后翘——这个也没有问题……总之，我喜欢女人。就算是暴力的，不淑女的，我也不会对男人产生任何爱好。”他在胸前比了一个大大的叉，“男人的身体我已经看了整整三十三年了，每天每天，我绝不要再看更多了！”

“你能坚定就好。”

“我会的！！”

“加西亚中学，听说过吗？”

“啊，郊区那个，怎么了？”

在被人提醒前，他甚至没有想到过这点。“佐助快读高中了吧？这个学校风评很好，毕业的名人你也听说过几个。”

“诶……”鸣人摩挲着话筒线，“可那是寄宿学校……”

“他已经能熟悉使用英语，年纪也足够自理，你总不能放任一个成绩这样优秀的孩子去读社区学校，和小偷妓女的孩子混在一起。”

“啊！是啦！我知道！”他苦恼地扯自己的头发，“虽然知道……”

“你迟早会结婚，拥有自己的孩子。”

“我——”

“也是为了佐助好。你希望他能假装亲切地叫一个陌生女人妈妈，和陌生的孩子扮演相爱的兄弟？于双方都是折磨。”

“……好啦，我知道了，我周末会带他去看看的行了吧？”他不情不愿地嘟哝，“话好多……”

“什么？”

“说你啰嗦死啦！”鸣人赶忙挂了电话。

“你没试吧？”

回来的男人开玩笑。

佐助从桌子上跳下来，“过来，”他招招手，逃开鸣人想要拿回的动作。

鸣人叹了口气，弯腰与他平视，“怎么啦？我知道小孩都想尝试这样的东西，我以前也一样，但是这东西的确毫无好处，也没有美味的地方，还不如我昨天给你买的榛果巧克力——”佐助用烟堵住喋喋不休的源头。

“不要浪费，”他说。

他坐在鸣人对面的沙发上，随手翻开一页，凝固于此处：

如果你渴望得到某样东西，你得让它自由，如果它回到你身边，它就是属于你的，如果它不会回来，你就从未拥有过它。*（*：《基督山伯爵》）

——直至烟蒂从拥有者的唇间移至殷红的烟灰缸。

烟雾久久未散。

“今晚一个人睡好不好？”

“……”

“明天去加西亚中学看看怎样？”

“……”

“回答我啦！”

“嗯。”

“真的没问题吗？”鸣人扒拉着门框，提议的人反而最依依不舍，“水杯放在床头柜上了，不要只喝冷水，去厕所的话要先开灯，不要总仗着自己眼神好胡来，虽然天气很热，但也不要什么都不盖，至少拿毯子盖下肚子——”

“你是我妈吗？”佐助忍无可忍。

“哦……”鸣人磨蹭着退到阳台上，“那晚安。”

“……晚安，”佐助倚靠在床头，手中摊开笔记。

“鸣人，”在离开以前他唤。

“什么？”连鸣人自己都觉得现在的笑容或许太过灿烂。回头是不是太快了？这孩子肯定会超得意。呜哇牙齿好像露得有点多。玻璃上的倒影看上去有点傻气。

“比之那件事，我可以轻易地抛弃你。”

鸣人怔愣了会儿，嘴越张越大，“臭小子！！”他张牙舞爪地扑过去，“说什么叛逆的傻话！”

“我没有抛弃你，你抛弃我也没有用，”他捏着佐助的脸往外扯，“你是法官吗？你是董事长吗？你是总统吗？单方面宣布有什么用啦！自顾自地说什么大话？”

“那也不是说，”佐助在奇怪的表情中坚强地保持镇定，“你不会抛弃。”

鸣人愣了愣，起身轻叹了一口气，“你常看的那本书里有句什么话来着？……假如我们分手的话，绝不是出于我的意思，”他一贯拥有使人信服的魅力，佐助猜这大概源于那双过于真挚的眼睛，“要知道，树是不愿离开花的，是花离开树。*”（*：《基督山伯爵》）

他摸了摸黑色的发，往上撩起露出眉眼，他让彼此额头相抵：

“我是不愿离开你的，只希望你不要离开我。”

佐助缓缓抬起手臂回应，收紧怀抱，“不管将发生什么，我不会改变。你说过，言出必行。所以……你也不要改变哦。”

无论我们是怎样的去筹划，结局终究还是神来安排。*（*：《哈姆·雷特》）

沃什伯恩港口枪击案9死4伤，凶手在逃

当地警方：凶手身份已确认，与受害者未有纠葛

沃什伯恩港口枪案案情披露：凶手系大学教授，女儿上月因病离世

大规模杀手仍在逃，警方悬赏3万美元缉拿犯人

警方能力被质疑，称不放弃追寻凶手

港口枪击案发生一周年，民众自发前往案发地吊唁

……

沃什伯恩港口发展稳定，郡长称将继续大力发展航运

他想象若有那一天，如果的场景。

长夜漫漫，大地漆黑，地平线上留一线光，仇恨似箭飞速穿越，死亡将为复仇铺开结局。恶人心惊胆战、半分愧疚、潇洒快乐地活得长久。正是上帝要用他们来作他报复的工具*。（*：改自《基督山伯爵》）

他坐在长椅上，闭上眼睛，再睁开。报纸上的黑白照，无数次于脑海中刻画的头骨线条，终究覆上了颜色与血肉，呼吸、颤动、微笑着出现在眼前。缺乏喜悦，愤怒，动容，真正来临的这天，他感到自己的胸腔内里正被风来回吹刮——空无一物。他的思维十分清晰，筹划的过程细致而冷静，余闲还在思考所谓巧合、命运的目的性。也许是一个为了善恶相抵的安排，也许是为了测验他会如何抉择的试探。

如何抉择。他闭上双眼。放弃现在，尽管男人总是咋咋呼呼，细心的同时粗神经，成熟的同时又幼稚单纯，但此番生活仍能被他赋予光彩，仿佛太阳般足以使人融化、爆炸。丢掉未来，忍耐的情愫，总会面对的他的婚姻，尽管如此还能拥有无数时间的相处相伴。为过去付出一切，他明知有这个可能，将要做出决定，却在两年前依然选择拥有这段时间。明白他终有一天将失去，并为此永远地沉陷于回忆。

会后悔吗？他十指交握搭在相叠的腿上。进入一条歧路，再回到注定的道路之上。两年的跋涉只得到回忆、温存、幼稚而软弱的感情。他把全部筹码推到桌上，正襟危坐地面对对手——黑发，四肢、脖子上缠了木偶的线，黑布遮住眼睛，手里捏着最后一张牌——自己。

“真的要在这里上高中吗？”

“是。”他肃穆而冷静地站起来。

“真奇怪，你之前还很不情愿的样子。”

“我只是没想到……”佐助转身，伸手对鸣人轻轻一推，“也就是说，你已经自由了。”

“什么意思？哈？臭小子，你绝对是那种等我老了就把我送到乡下去养牛的混蛋类型吧！”鸣人撇着嘴带他往外走，“好啦，先和老师再见。你也许见过他，7月的时候搬到我们旁边的街区上了。”他招手。男人很胖，圆滚滚透露几分憨气，衣服褶皱被撑平，声音亲和，形容文雅，因为鸣人的抱怨而露出和善微笑。

这张脸。这双眼睛。这股仇恨。

“再见，”佐助勾起一分笑容。

“一定还会再见的。”

“欲知谁想害你，想想你的被害对谁有利。*”（*：皆来自《基督山伯爵》）

鸣人翻开笔记的第一页。本子越写越厚，内里夹着数张过去的报纸。他记得带佐助去买的时候：“我需要记录。足够厚。足够清晰。足够不起眼而能时常携带、翻看。”他打开折叠的报纸，猩红的笔迹标出的字眼为他指明方向。

“谈不上喜欢。我认同这本书里的几个句子：‘这是无情的教训，教会他怎样用眼睛去观察危险，以怎样的忍耐去忍受痛苦。*’从这个角度，我本该向你敬礼感谢。也许‘老师’可以作为敬辞的结束语。”

他想到那些异样：对过去毫无眷恋，对过期报纸的珍藏，对所谓复仇故事的迷恋，即使付出近三年的怜爱与关怀，仍说出：“比之那件事，我可以轻易地抛弃你。”这种话。

“我绝非要给你希斯克利夫的仇恨，也无需背负哈姆·雷特试探和隐忍，我要大仲马，因你本该与我没有关系。这块大陆多半不赞同等价的复仇，我喜欢我来这里之前的地方。血以血换，命以命抵，即使如此，你也将在地狱继续受苦哀嚎。”

他有充分的时间计划，以至于体现在纸的厚度上时足以令人心惊。即使不知杀人者消息，也在无数次地计划、排演。鸣人想起那些夜晚，竟从不知道有哪些梦境，他的孩子在里头一遍又一遍地体会失去、苦难与仇恨。

“‘要是一个人以闻所未闻，最残酷，最痛苦的方式摧毁了你的父亲，你的母亲，你的爱人，总之，夺取你最亲爱的人，在你的胸膛上留下一个永远无法愈合的伤口，而社会所给你的补偿，只是用断头机上的刀在那个凶手的脖子上割一下，让那个是你精神上痛苦了很多年的人只受几秒钟肉体上的罪，你觉得那种补偿够吗？*’必然不够。差太多了。永久的痛苦定要以相同的痛苦回报。你瞧，这就是为什么我要大仲马。”

“‘仇、仇恨是盲目的！愤怒会使你失去理智！*’我明白你，我懂得你的仇恨！我自己也体会过！我的女儿死了，我的女儿也死了！‘凡是倾泄复仇的苦酒的人，他自己也冒着危险，或许会尝到一种更苦的滋味！*’你年纪还小！杀杀、杀了我后会得到什么你根本一无所知！”

“只要已经报了仇，剩下的和得到的不值一提。看到你跪下来求饶也无关紧要，看见血从你的身上四处喷溅也无关紧要，你要痛苦多久，要如何煎熬着死去也无关紧要。一件事将有解决一件事的做法。还有更重要的结果等待揭晓。输了无非重新再来。若赢……”佐助垂下右手，仰头闭上眼睛笑了笑。

他留下它。留下足以通往复仇之地的路标，不足以挽回任何事情的时间。就是这样一个孩子。鸣人再了解不过。他知道自己会把细节与线索忽视，除眼前的快乐以外一贯不在乎其他。他清楚自己不会错过一本摆放在眼皮底下的秘密，也能在此之后串联起所有的时间。他只无法确定一条：自己将如何选择。鸣人在开车狂奔的同时，还能回想起这些条目，再次清楚明白他是如何地了解佐助。

鸣人打开门，在那一瞬间被门内鲜血四溅的惨状与极度的惊讶、悔恨留在原地。他的心脏抽搐。如今切实意识到他全力以赴的给予与付出仍未抚平佐助心中的恨意，甚至连阻止都未能及时。

他是什么角色？

鸣人站在筹码包围之中看桌子尽头的黑影。

赌qiu中的球。赌ma中的马。

——他是决定输赢的事实本身。

“鸣人，”黑影朝他微笑。

“要抛弃我吗？”佐助信手把刀扔在地毯上，下半边脸与嘴唇都溅了血，此时此刻，正沿鸣人心中、眼里唯一一块似天堂般洁白的岛屿往下蜿蜒。他一贯笑容极少，即便作为杀人者的现在，当那张脸上咧开一个沾有血液的黑洞，其观感依然妍丽非常，甚至在美与暴力的冲撞间带来陨石穿过大气层的炽烈光芒，令人久久难忘。他目睹那双湛蓝的眼睛里正孕育一场非本人所愿的水光，反倒笑得更厉害，“鸣人。鸣人，”他无声大笑，“我是一个复仇者，杀人犯，是黑夜里虎视眈眈的梦魔*。”那抹血色刺目。“你要把我扔进少年法庭？管教所？监狱？还是如你最初捡到我，像在垃圾堆里翻检出一个表皮完好内里已被蚀空的苹果，丢掉我？”（*：Incubus：压在熟睡人身上的一种梦魇，一般形象为美男子，在女子睡觉的时候降临并与之交媾的男妖。中世纪，欧洲教会和民法都承认有这类恶魔。）

男人半跪下来，用手帕包住那把凶器，把其上的指纹擦净。他眉头皱起，努力挤出一个笑容。“我有……”他匆忙翻找自己口袋，把里面的钱和存折都拿出来，一一摆在佐助面前，“保险柜里还有些金饰和现金，”他摆下一把钥匙，“家里的车库还有一辆车，没有记录，是我父亲的教父留下的。”一柄车钥匙。“我还有几个信得过的朋友可以投靠，你不是说过公路旅行也很好？”他低着头，把零碎的东西推到佐助面前，再度看他时带有笑容，竭力微笑的同时水滴从眼眶里溢出来，那一瞬与阳光健朗外表产生剧烈冲突的脆弱触目惊心，但凡对电影、摄影等艺术稍有了解的业余者，也会为错过此景叹息。他抬手用拇指揩去他唇上血迹，“趁别人过来以前，快走吧，”他的鼻头抽动，唇瓣颤抖，全身都在微颤，每一次抽搐都有泪水跌落。他驼着背，拼命地吸气，大脑正在告诉眼睛停止更多丢人举动，而胸腔仍在痛苦地抽搐，压抑在喉咙里的喘息声越来越低。他仰起脸用手掌把眼泪抹进鬓角。他明白这是不得不分离的临界点，而意识到实则无论什么发生，涉及佐助，他的原则都不属于自己。——一瞬就足以作出决定。

当他放下双手，眼泪已经全然消失。“我们快走吧，离开这里，”他现在能平常、冷静地说话，“你不该用洗不掉的档案记录和犯罪者身份，来换一个本该被处以死刑的罪犯的死亡。我明白现在查案那一套。能找到这种级别的罪犯已经算大事件，行凶…”他有些艰难地说出那个词，“行凶者作为惩恶扬善的一方也总会被淡忘，”他抿了抿唇，“现在我想不到更好的办法。你不能被关在管教所。”

佐助静静地看着他。“鸣人……”良久，他叹息了一声，捧住他的脸，不断用拇指擦抚浸湿的鬓角——金色，从发根到尾尖，没有一丝杂质——黑发黑得彻底极其容易，浅色试图保持纯粹却极其困难。他用额头抵住他的，低声轻笑。“你什么都不想、不了解，也不在乎的，就选择了我吗？”血迹未干的嘴唇与颤抖的另一对纠缠。满脸血污的孩子吻住了茫然惊讶的大人。他捡起琐碎，拉着男人的衣袖走出门外，把沾有血迹的衣服扔在车上，凑过来抱住鸣人。“我喜欢你拥抱我。抱着我。不要松手。”他极少地坦白。

——如果他是个和自己同龄的孩子——如果他是个没有亲人、财产而被迫忍耐孤独的孤儿——如果他绝不优秀，只能反过来在身后看着自己的优秀、坚定，如盾牌般稳固的保护——这种非常的念头偶尔呈碎片在他心中一闪而过，无理至此，也未曾真正放在意识中细想，但如果有，现在他第一次静心思虑——

如果他只能看着自己前行的背影，而不是如现在这般相反：作为一个大人高高在上，他就将被牢牢把握，真正被自己拥有。

——他想未来就将那般继续。他会这样做。绝不放手。

火车行经的夜晚。

顾客稀少的小旅馆里尘埃浮动。

“我泡了牛奶，”佐助从门外走进来，把桌上画满标记的地图叠起来压在书上，“该休息了。”

“噢！谢啦！”鸣人接过牛奶杯，一饮而尽，结束时嘴唇上沾了一圈白色奶渍。火车长长的车厢还在被拖曳着疯狂奔走，漆黑的平原上没有阻碍视线的山丘、房屋，或是任何人类改造过的迹象，肥大的飞蛾被门廊悬挂的黄灯外灼烧至滚烫的铁丝笼烤得滋滋作响，在飞蛾前仆后继砸向死亡的“啪啪”声里，这个窄小、昏黄的小房间成了世界的尽头，荒凉之上唯一一块岛屿，其大小只能容纳一张书桌，一个衣柜，一张床，三条窄过道，一个大人，和一个孩子。门外、窗外，是正在咆哮的汹涌浪潮，电波、他人、危险都对孤岛的幸存者虎视眈眈。他舔着奶渍，朝佐助露出笑容：“晚安，佐助。”佐助用拇指揩去剩下的液体，再把它留在男人下唇上。他凑过去带走最后的痕迹。

“晚安。”

“我的糖果。一个秘密——”

“直到那一天，我会——”

————————————————————————————

“然后呢，宇智波先生？之后发生了什么？”马洛伊*急切地问，“您和您的父亲——”他的声音停在半空，瞪大了眼睛目睹一点小惊喜，一个极小奇迹的发生——一个笑容。

宇智波佐助望向窗外，头顶的黄灯晃动，窗外树的枝影在墙上狰狞摇摆。他身姿颀长，相貌极妍，白皙的皮肤裹着成年男子瘦削的颧骨。他的侧脸沉静而冷漠，笑容也应如刀刻般冷硬。此时此刻却柔和微笑：

“他不是我的父亲，他是我的爱人。*”  


*：He’s not my father.He’s my lover.——《杀手里昂》  


  
[2017-01-16](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_dc8d517)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


评论(22)

热度(1312)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共13人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://alluu.lofter.com/) [alluu](https://alluu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zuomingshizhende.lofter.com/) [温水煮茄蛙](https://zuomingshizhende.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://henchener.lofter.com/) [42](https://henchener.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://makabakayougexiaotuiche054.lofter.com/) [玛卡巴卡有个小推车](https://makabakayougexiaotuiche054.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://makabakayougexiaotuiche054.lofter.com/) [玛卡巴卡有个小推车](https://makabakayougexiaotuiche054.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lostlawlegal.lofter.com/) [Law·L·Lost](https://lostlawlegal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qingshan093.lofter.com/) [青山](https://qingshan093.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://ouoju.lofter.com/) [烂桃](https://ouoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wushang585.lofter.com/) [无殇](https://wushang585.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://wushang585.lofter.com/) [无殇](https://wushang585.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) [翡翠梦境](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yutoyamada.lofter.com/) [二禾果子](https://yutoyamada.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://yutoyamada.lofter.com/) [二禾果子](https://yutoyamada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://zhangyuxin780.lofter.com/) [。](https://zhangyuxin780.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://87033743.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://87033743.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://di-co.lofter.com/) [LEON](https://di-co.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://f-i-r-e-b-i-r-d.lofter.com/) [「Пропитанная Луна реки」](https://f-i-r-e-b-i-r-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/) [Gospel Dreamer](https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://keaishangtou59099.lofter.com/) [可爱上头♡.](https://keaishangtou59099.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://2675670061.lofter.com/) [梦里不知身是客](https://2675670061.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://miao5076.lofter.com/) [喵？](https://miao5076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://danrushui110.lofter.com/) [天际远寒](https://danrushui110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://mmmmmmmmmm7998.lofter.com/) [曜](https://mmmmmmmmmm7998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://luluznly0316.lofter.com/) [苦涩的糖](https://luluznly0316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://skye344140.lofter.com/) [想拥有一个鸣人](https://skye344140.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://aaaakasi.lofter.com/) [你也是](https://aaaakasi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://wanyu582.lofter.com/) [婉钰](https://wanyu582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://youwei382.lofter.com/) [May](https://youwei382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://30310545.lofter.com/) [@](https://30310545.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://30310545.lofter.com/) [@](https://30310545.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://mengyan067.lofter.com/) [梦 魇](https://mengyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/) [1827](https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://taosit.lofter.com/) [聪明机智十八八](https://taosit.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://jiangjiazhengpainuzhuren.lofter.com/) [某某](https://jiangjiazhengpainuzhuren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://jiangjiazhengpainuzhuren.lofter.com/) [某某](https://jiangjiazhengpainuzhuren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://chuqing-moment253.lofter.com/) [你又可以了(●'ᴗ'σ)σணღ*](https://chuqing-moment253.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://chuqing-moment253.lofter.com/) [你又可以了(●'ᴗ'σ)σணღ*](https://chuqing-moment253.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://goid444.lofter.com/) [kaka](https://goid444.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://12locusttree.lofter.com/) [locusttree](https://12locusttree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/) [白轩](https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/) [白轩](https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://shanmoulimao.lofter.com/) [闪眸狸猫](https://shanmoulimao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://qianfei80066.lofter.com/) [油炸西瓜](https://qianfei80066.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://qianfei80066.lofter.com/) [油炸西瓜](https://qianfei80066.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lemon69863.lofter.com/) [lemon](https://lemon69863.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://lemon69863.lofter.com/) [lemon](https://lemon69863.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://jiuy2754.lofter.com/) [jiuy](https://jiuy2754.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f60bdda)  
[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_cb0703b)

  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
